


Arrested Seriously?!

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [25]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting arrested with the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Seriously?!

You were looking for Bela. She had stolen something from you and you intended on getting it back. You had gotten into the room that Bela was supposedly in. You threw a set of wigs onto the floor and began to look around the bed. You had no idea why the hell Bela of all people would steal from you. It truly pissed you off that she stole something so important to you and had the intent of selling it or keeping it to herself.

 

Sadly this was not going to be a case that you were going to be on your own. Sadly enough the Winchesters were looking for something that she had stolen as well. Which was also bad for you as well. Meaning that you could possibly get caught by someone.

 

You turned looking at them. “What the hell are you two doing here?” But you shouldn’t have worried about why they were here You had to find the item that you were looking for after all it had been in your family for years and now Bela either had it or you hoped that it was here in her room.

 

“Any sign of it?” Dean asked his brother.

 

“Nothing. Are you sure this is Bela’s room?” Sam complained.

 

You knew this was Bela’s room.

 

Dean held up two wigs. “I’d say so.”

 

The phone began to ring causing Dean and Sam to share a look.

 

You hoped that they weren’t going to be stupid and answer the damn phone. But sadly they were as you saw Dean walked over to the phone. You groaned. “You seriously are going to answer that?” You threw the blankets down onto the bed. Damn it. Bela must still have the item that you were looking for which meant that you broke in and now here was most likely going to be trouble for you.

 

Sam shook his head as his brother looked at him.

 

Dean picked up the phone. “Where are you?” His jaw clenched. “Where?” Dean closed his eyes. “I want it back, Bela… now.” He growled a little bit. “You understand how many people are gonna die if you don’t do this?”

 

You blinked in confusion. What the fucking hell was he talking about?

 

“Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder.” Dean scoffed. “I know I’m gonna stop you.” He rolled his eyes at the thought. “Oh, I’ll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because i have absolutely nothing better to do than track you down.” His eyes widened. “How did you know that there was a woman here with us.”

 

“Damn it.” You groaned. Of course Bela knew that you were there hunting for your item. And now you had pins and needles having a feeling that something really bad was going to happen and she had tipped someone off meaning that you had more trouble coming your way. You could only hope that it wasn't...

 

Suddenly police bursted into the room pointing guns at Sam, Dean, and yourself.

 

“Fucking hell.” You groaned rubbing your face before slowly lifting your hands up like the boys did above your head. Too late on that thought. It was who you feared. Not only was it the cops there were a few FBI agents there.

 

“Hands in the air!”

 

“Down on your knees!”

 

“That bitch!” Dean snapped as the three of you got to your knees.

 

“Of course she’s a bitch.” You snapped at Dean. You knew Bela a bit too well and she had tipped off the cops and the three of you were in major trouble.

 

“Turn around now!”

 

The three of them were forced to lay down on the ground.

 

“Sam and Dean Winchester and Y/N, you have the right to remain silent.”

 

The brothers saw feet coming closer. The two of them looked at each other then up.

 

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense.”

 

It was none other than the man that had been chasing after them. Agent Henriksen.

 

You looked up and groaned. “Damn it.”

 

Henriksen smiled. “Hi guys…” He looked at the three of them. “It’s been a while.”

 

Sam and Dean looked at one another.

 

Dean closed his eyes and laid his head down on the floor.

 

Sam looked at you.

 

“Don’t ask.” You groaned. You thought that you had gotten away.

 

“It’s been awhile Y/N. Pennsylvania right?”

 

“Yeah Henriksen.” You snapped. “Bite me.”

 

“Oh honey you’re going to be rotting in jail just like the two of these murderer right here.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Go to hell ass clown.”

 

The three of you were hauled up to your feet.

 

“Not what I was expecting to happen today. Running into you two and getting arrested with you two yapping yahoos.” You said rolling your eyes. Today was just not your day. Now Bela had the last laugh and you were royally screwed to Sunday.

 

 


End file.
